One-Shots
by boomletstudios
Summary: Just some random one-shots I put together. Rated T for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Some of my updates might come later on because of school, too much homework and studying, high school is rough. Anyway I thought of this a couple days ago, I wasn't gonna write a one-shot, but I guess it got the best of me. XP I hope you all enjoy! I can't believe no one has wrote something like this.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own ninjago, nor the lyrics to the song. The song belongs to Imagine Dragons**

Jay lay wide awake in his bed. It was night, everyone was sleeping, except for the storm that was brewing outside. The thunder roared across the sky like a hungry lion, and the lightning light up the sky, a beautiful sight it was to our blue ninja. His chest heaved every time lightning struck. He felt his element surge through his veins, it was as if his elemental power was telling him to join the storm.

Two years ago he had joined the storm, danced, sang, and even slept outside while it was storming. Kai and Zane had eventually caught him and told the others who voted on if he should stop. Everyone voted yes, especially Wu because he was tired of having Jay fall asleep during training. He stopped, but everyone kept a good eye on him from that point on.

Jay growled and shoved his face into his blue and white striped pillow. All he wanted was to sleep, sleep like a normal person. He loudly hummed a tune, trying to get ride of the thunder, but he didn't succeed. After two minutes he gave in and chucked his pillow hard against his wall."I hate storms." He hissed, reaching for his glass on his nightstand and walking to his bathroom.

The blue ninja dug into his mirror cabinet and found a small bottle of sleeping pills."Perfect." A smile formed on his face as he took the last two out of the smooth bottle. He filled up his glass and shut the mirror door. He stared at himself for a minute. Dark circles could be seen under his electric blue eyes, his hair was all messed up. Sticking this way and that way, like Kai's.

He got ready to take them, right as he opened his mouth a loud crack of lightning and thunder scared him, making the pills fly out of his hand."NO!" He shrieked, sadly his ninja reflexes weren't fast enough to catch them, they went down the sink drain. Jay ground and hit his head on the sink's marble counter."Are. You. Kidding. Me." He groaned, no he was never going to sleep.

Another crack of lightning made him jump, but this time an idea sparked in his head."Maybe this time..." He rushed out of his bathroom and to his dresser. Jay opened the third drawer and pull out a blue pair of pants, it was half of his gi. He slipped his shorts off and stepped into the blue fabric. He pulled them up and grabbed a black leather strap from his drawer and wrapped it around his waist to hold up his pants. He tied a simple knot and did the same for his legs, but he tied the knot right below his knee cap.

He grabbed his tabi and slipped them on. Everyone on the bounty had a different style of footwear they wear while fighting or training. Jay and Zane wore tabi, only Zane's were higher than Jays. They stopped about seven inches above his ankles, while Jay's stopped just after his ankles. Cole wore lightweight, but heavy duty black leather boots. Kai wore black military style boots. Nya wore whatever, Wu still has to get some custom made ones for her. As of now she uses a pair of Jay's or Kai's shoes. Lloyd has a mixture of tabi and military boots, they were specially made for him, given to him as a gift from his mother.

As jay finished he took off his night shirt and put on a white mens tanktop. He snatched his Ipod from his nightstand snd grabbed his earbuds. Jay scrolled through hs device and found his favorite song.

Silently he left his room and started towards the kitchen, only to find someone peacefully having a midnight snack.

Jay froze and watched as the figure rose their head to look at him." What are you doing up?" The younger male asked the frozen stiff man.

"Uhh...I forgot my toolbox outside." Jay quickly said, sweat dripping down his face. He put on a fake smile to trick the green ninja."Okay. Its a bit rainy so you might wanna get it tomorrow." Lloyd said taking his plate and placing jt quietly in the sink.

Jay shuffled to the door and looked outside, a flash of lighting made his heart race in excitement. He grabbed the doornob." Its fine I'll be speedy quicky." He opened the door and felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to meet his fellow ninjas relaxed face. Lloyd was now holding a steaming hot cup of hot chocolate." I know you're just wanting to go outside." He simply stated.

Jay frowned," Fine you caught me." He sighed and felt some droplets of water hit him."I just cant help it." Slowly he shut the door and faced Lloyd, who had a grin.

"What?" Jay asked. Lloyd smiled more and laughed." I never said that you couldn't go." The blue ninjas face lit up, he eagerly put his earbuds in and bearhugged Lloyd.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Jay burst through the door and ran out onto the deck.

"Shhhh Jay." Lloyd said as he shut the door and walked over to the window to watch his brother in arms play like a four year in the rain.

The master of lighting looked at his ipod and clicked play on it.

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my own life behind_

During Jays first years of middle school he was bullied for being too smart, or just wanting to constantly make stuff. Although he got good grades, he was a nusance in class, teachers always caught him making random things and not paying attention in class.

Also he was one of those kids, ya know who have short tempers, except Jay had short times of holding in fear. Whenever he got scared he would shriek and say what the worst thing that could happen is.

His very first BIG invention was his wings, the day Wu found him. All he wanted was to become a professional inventor and be famous. Yet he has become famous, but inventing is mostly pushed to the side.

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Have a seat in the foyer, take a number_

 _I was lightning before the thunder_

Jay, just like the others, dont really like taking orders. He prefers to go solo and go under his own command. BUT since he's Sensei Wu's student he must do as told.

 _Thunder, feel the thunder_

 _Lightning then the thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the thunder_

 _Lightning then the thunder_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder_

"Who the hell is that?" Lloyd didn't bother to turn around, he could tell by the voice. He smiled as the person leaned next to him on the counter."That's you're boyfriend." Lloyd said turning to look at the black haired girl. She was giving him a death stare."Uhh...Hot chocolate?" He said offering a cup to her, she took it, but the death glare was still imprinted on her face.

"Why don't you get him inside. He's gonna get sick or hurt!" Nya exclaimed after taking a sip of the warm drink. Lloyd laughed at her protectiveness of Jay, come to think of it, she's like Kai in a way. She never let Jay do anything dangerous or stuff like that in their free time.

"Nya, Jay _is_ the storm, he won't get hurt or sick." Lloyd said calmly.

 _Kids were laughing in my classes_

 _While I was scheming for the masses_

 _Who do you think you are?_

 _Dreaming 'bout being a big star_

 _They say you're basic, they say you're easy_

 _You're always riding in the backseat_

 _Now I'm smiling from the stage_

 _While you were clapping in the nose bleeds_

Jay had told everyone in his middle school classes about how he wanted to be a famous inventor, of course this lead to him being bullied, alot. He remember one time in gym class they were doing a relay race, and everyone left Jay out, except for his best friend Kale. Kale was really popular, and he told his closest friends not to pick on Jay. Jay was handed the baton and his four groups members cheered him on as he zoomed pasted his opponents.

His 'bully', Zack was fast, and I mean fast. Jay had caught up to him and were going the same speed. Lets just sum up the story, Zack tried to trip Jay, but failed and face planted in the dirt, loosing two teeth and got a bloody nose. Jay's group had won and he got a trophy for it too.

 _Thunder, feel the thunder_

 _Lightning then the thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the thunder_

 _Lightning then the thunder_

 _Thunder_

Jay started to feel his elemental power kick in, his heart was racing, and the blood in his veins were pumping. He felt energized, he loved this feeling. The feeling of freedom, energy, and excitement. He sure did miss it when he wasn't aloud to go out during storms.

 _Thunder, feel the thunder_

 _Lightning then the thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the thunder_

 _Lightning then the thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the thunder_

 _Lightning then the thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the thunder_

 _Lightning then the thunder, thunder_

"HEY!" A voice shouted from behind the two ninjas, both turned, startled from the voice. Kai was in his bed short and glaring at both of them." It's one in the morning, why they hell are you guys making n-" His gaze went to the blue ninja outside."noise...Why the fuck is he outside!" He rushed to the door and attempted to open it."We all agreed that he wasn't aloud to-."

"KAI!" Nya shouted."It's fine, Lloyd let him." She blocked the door so Kai couldn't get out. Lloyd pushed back Kai.

"It's fine." He said softly, Kai nodded slightly and relaxed himself. Lloyd gave another laugh,"After all, he is lightning."

 _Thunder, feel the thunder_

 _Lightning then the thunder, thunder_


	2. Without Zane

**This is just a drabble, something I had in my mind.**

He destroyed the dojo. He lost control of his emotions and expressed how he felt. He yelled in anger and hurt others. He was told to be calm and act like the ninja he was, but he couldn't...not without him.

He ran off. He became agressive. His temper had taken over him. Burned his suit, infront of everyone. Nothing was being held back, all of his rage was coming out, all because of the demon that took away their friend.

She broke down. The loss hurt her, a piece of her family had been ripped from them. He took him away, he was not coming back. She cried, wished for him to come back. She had lost enough already.

He fell into deep depression, he wanted the pain to stop. He yelled in pain, his dreams kepts going back to the flashback. He dropped his passion. He left his happy self behind. It was rare to see him out his room. He knew, everyone knew, he was never going to be the same funny guy they once knew, not without him.

His eyes glistened as he stood before the statue. He questioned his entire life. Where is the Ice ninja? He was taken away, but by his own choice. No. He was taken from them. He was killed. He...He deserves the green ninja title. NO! He deserves to be alive...be with them right now. Home safe, where nothing can harm him.

 _Lloyd pushed Cole furioisly up against a wall. He shouted as loud as he could, but the pain stopped him._ _"IS THIS WHAT HELPS YOUR PAIN?!" He grabbed Cole's collar and dragged him out of the dojo, throwing him into the wall in anger."Get out if you are just gonna tear this place apart and this team!"_

 _"So what and what team are you fucking talking about?!" Cole recovered and shoved his friend hard into the wall, leaving a dent."Why can't you just leave me be?" Cole raised his fist, ready to strike._

 _"Because Zane wouldn't want this._ "

His tears fell faster by the second. He let his friend die...No...His brother. His companion, sparring partner, fellow ninja, but most importantly, brother.

 _"So this is how you are going treat your team?" Cole asked, arms crossed. His eyes were narrowed, along with Jay. They stood beside Nya, Wu, and Lloyd._

 _Kai growled, without hesitation he threw his suit into the fire along with a picture of all FIVE ninja."Fuck this team! I never wanted to join this thing you called a team. None of this would have happened if Wu didn't bring his brother drama into MY life!"_

 _"KaI!" Nya gasped. Cole stepped forward._

 _Wu stepped forward, stopping him"No Cole let him be."_

 _"Damn right you let me be! I'll be who I wanna be...Who...My life won't include death...or..." He turned away with hia bag in hand. Everyone knew he wasn't holding back any emotions, which meant tears. His eyes glistened and releasd the tears as he jumped over the Bouty's edge to live his own life. Everyone watched as Kai ran down the dock._

 _"Zane will change his mind."Lloyd mumbled._

He was the smart one, that one who could get them out of most situations. He cared for others more than himself...that all changed when he was gone.

 _"Jay?" Cole cracked the door open a little, he could see nothing, but heard a noise. He, Nya, and Lloyd rushed to Jay's room from hearing a loud scream. Cole flipped on the light and fully opened the door."Are you okay?"_

 _All three fully got a look at the room, there was Jay, sitting on both knees on the floor. He was holding a picture that contained Zane in it. They all walked in, Nya crouched down next to him._

 _"When will it end?" Jay said quietly, but everyone understood. There was silence before Jay had another out burst and tears started to fall. Nya didn't hesitate, she pulled Jay close to her and got on her own knees._

 _"He's really gone isn't he?" He asked between sobs, his head resting on her shoulder. Nya nodded and hugged tighter. Cole and Lloyd felt their own emotions taking over, they joined the duo._

 _"He is watching over us, don't worry."_

Lloyd knelt down before the statue. He took a deep breath and tried to control his crying.

"We miss you Zane." He looked at the engraved words. He leaned forward and touched them, outlining the words with his fingures."Loosing you has torn us apart. I...I..."

Lloyd stood up quickly and looked up towards the face of the statue." I can't control them. I feel useless, how am I supposed to keep this team together without you?!"

He felt helpless, even Wu won't help him. He had been distant ever since Zane had been...killed.

Finally, Lloyd surrender to his emotions. He dropped to his knees, crying. He held his head in his hands while he rested them on the plaque.

"We can't go on like this."


	3. chapter 3

**Just something I threw together, blah.**

Lloyd sat on the roof where firstbourne had been resting since the fight with Garmadon was over. Wu was standing next to him.

"I don't understand master." The young master stated, he was confused, but deeply concerned."Why would the Oni come here, to Ninjago?"

Wu looked at his nephew for a few moments before answering."I don't not know, but if anything we can guess it is because of your fathers powers or him."

Lloyd slightly nodded fiddling with his shirt. He no longer wore his green suit, everyone decided to change and get them washed. He was dressed in jeans and a hoodie, with a green t-shirt underneath.

Finally he stood up and gazed up at the fireworks exploding in the night sky.

"Master, may I be honest with you?"

Wu titled his head and gave the boy a questioning look."Of course."

"It's all fun and great to be a ninja and saving the city, but when does it end?" Lloyd turned to his uncle."I don't think us ninja or the other elemental masters can handle another fight, especially with beings stronger than us."

He started to pace back and forth."My father was a handful and we barely managed to take him down. Most of us got hurt, Skylor got poisoned and was on the verge if death. We lost Mystake. How much more must we put up with before one of us gets taken from this world?!"

Wu stood in silence, a straight face was all he gave.

Lloyd lowered his head knowing that he wouldn't get a response.

"No one knows the future, which is why we move on with learning from our mistakes in the past." Wu simply said as he turned to pet the dragon.

"But-" Lloyd cut himself off and turned away."No more secrets. I am telling the others, if the Oni are coming I need to have them prepared." With that Lloyd hopped down from the roof, leaving a smiling Master Wu behind with firetbourne.

XX

Lloyd found his friends sitting on a grassy hill watching the fireworks.Everyone was happy and tired, but celebrating their victory was more important than sleep.

He could hear their conversation as he approached them.

"Easy for you to say Cole, you weren't caged like an animal and tied to a pole to attract the elemental dragons." He heard Kai say.

"Well I mean I had my hand full too, I had to watch a young master Wu who didn't listen."

"No I think it was young Wu who had to watch over you." Everyone laughed at Jay's comment.

"Har har, very funny." Cole said as he sipped some juice out of his cup.

As Lloyd got closer he noticed most of the elemental masters had stayed to celebrate, Ronin and Misako did as well.

"Hey Lloyd!" Jay called out, everyone turned their heads.

Cole jumped to his feet."The hero of the day, we never would have done it without you!"

Lloyd objected."Actually we wouldn't have done it without you or your dragons that you brought back."

"He's got a point." Nya added.

"He faced his father though."

Lloyd lowered his head, Zane was the first to notice his friends downward spiral."Lloyd?" He said getting to his feet." I sense that you are not happy."

"What?!" Kai shouted as he stood up himself and helped Skylor." How could you not be happy?"

Lloyd raised his head and his green orbs met everyone else's."Our fight is not done."

"What?" Jay asked joining the group of standing people.

"When my fathers powers was taken away and I earned mine again, he told me that they were coming now that his power, the only thing keeping them from coming here, was gone."

Jay stepped forward."That's not possible, the Oni land in the first realm was deserted, no one was there."

"That's because they are coming." Lloyd stated.

Kai looked at his cup of juice and slowly dumped it out and chucked it on the ground." Garmadon was enough pain for us, why must we keep getting attacked. None of us are ready to get back into battle." He gestured to his sisters arm.

"I am sorry." Lloyd said."We can't stop them from coming. I am afraid that they are also too strong for us."

Cole looked at the city, it was still in ruins, but everyone seemed to be having a great time." If we can't win against them, what will we do?"

"Our only choice is to fight for our people to survive." Lloyd said frowning." Even if that means not coming out of it alive."

Everyone remained silent and glanced at one another. Taking in the last sentence was hard to do.

Sure it was their duty to protect the city, but loosing a friend during it was hard to grasp, even in thought.

Jay was the first to speak. His head was lowered and he started kicking the grass."Then what if we do not fight?" His mumble was barely audible.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

Jay exhaled deeply."I said, what if I don't want to fight."

Everyone turned their eyes on him, specifically Cole. He knew that his blue ninja friend was scared, as they all were, but backing down from a fight was completely unlike him.

"You are not gonna fight?" Cole asked in disbelief. His jaw remained open a bit.

Jay felt the heat in his cheeks rise as all eyes stared at him. Nya nudged him.

"Are you serious?" Kai spat out." First rule of being a ninja! We **_NEVER_** quit."

The master of lightning stayed quiet. He wrapped his hand around Nya's and sqeezed it tight."I-I don't want to lose anyone...More importantly you." He turned to his girlfriend. Nya stared at him, his eyes were shimmering with tears ready to fall.

"Or my best friend..." He looked to Cole." Or anyone. Kai what if you lost your sister. What about that huh?"

Kai was taken back by that small sentence. He stood there thinking of something to say, but nothing came to mind.

"That's what I thought." Jay said in a quiet, but shakey voice.

"But what would your heart say." A voice said from behind the group. Everyone turned to see Wu joining the group. Wu carefully observed each an every person in their little huddle."Who else here is thinking the same as Jay? Do not hide it from us."

Everyone looked around, waiting for someone to agree.

"Do not hide it." Wu repeated and shockingly Zane stepped forward.

"Me master." He did not hang his head, but keep it up with pride in his face." I agree with Jay. Although I am only a droid, I have my own fears, which is loosing all of you."

Neuro stood beside the titanium ninja." I have a loving family."

After him, Griffin, Cole, and Dareth took their side.

"Anyone else?" Kai asked, but no one else came to their senses."Cole? You supposed to be one of the fearless ones, brave warrior type."

"We all have our weakness's" He stated.

Wu nodded now satisfied with everyone's honesty. He turned to the group who had agreed with Jay."But what would your heart say!" His raised voice startled everyone."This goes for everyone. I know you are all having second thoughts on our choices."

Lloyd stepped up on a nearby stone." Wu is right. This could very well be our last battle we will ever have in Ninjago. I don't know about you, but I'd rather die on my feet next to my brothers and teamates than in a building hiding like a coward."

The green ninja exhaled quickly." I am tired of our city being taken over or attacked. I think you can all agree with me when I say we want a safe city." He stared directly in Jay's eyes."The Oni may be stronger than us, but they can beat me to a bloody pulp and I will still stand my ground as long as I have you on my side!"

"I will not rest until I know that this city, our city and friends are safe. You have powers, a gift to keep Ninjago safe. I say to not let it stayed locked up, but to give everything you have into them to survive!"

"I am sorry." Jay said looking down. Lloyd's heart sank, he was sure his speech would have convinced him."I am sorry that I doubted you Lloyd."

The master of lightning slowly rose his head."I will stand by your side because friends are worth fighting for."

"Well, I did say I would give my life for you Lloyd and I am a man of my word." Dareth said smiling.

"Then count me in." Zane said, joined by Neuro."What about you Cole?"

He stood quietly.

Kai nudged him in the shoulder."Well?"

"Well?" Cole said looking at Lloyd." I guess you need the stone foundation for this team." Lloyd smiled and jumped down from the stone.

"We are a team, no one can break us up, not even ourselves." He held out his arm." Everyone, together."

The heros all huddled closer and placed their hand on the green ninja's.

"Ninja-GOO!" They all shouted.

"Yeah! We have ourselves as kick ass team!" Ronin shouted.

"Mostly." Skylor said glancing at Dareth.

"Well." Lloyd started." I suppose we can finish up celebrating then tomorrow morning we will set up our headquarters and prepare for our _final battle._ "


	4. The Fire

Jay walked slowly around the palace, he admired it. Matter of fact he never thought he would ever been in the royal palace, despite being a ninja and all. So far their visit was great, protecting the family was an honor they all had been given, definitely a once in a lifetime privilege.

He'd been in other ancient ruins which were equally as unique as the palace, but to have living people in it was a treat.

"Guys!" A voice shouted in through his comms, it sounded like Cole, and it probably was him. He stopped walking and pressed his ear piece.

"Yes?" He waited for an answer, which is what the others were probably doing as well.

"Bl-st sa-p!" The connection was terrible wherever Cole was." Th-eres bla-st s-ap! It was Hutchins! This whole place is rigged to explode!"

"What?! We need to get the royal family out of here!" Kai said through the comms.

Jay looked around in a panic for the nearest exit, of course we wasn't near one. This place was like a maze, literally if you counted all the secret passages they have hiding in the palace.

In a split second Jay heard and explosion and found himself sprinting, attempting to get out of the burning palace.

Funny how an explosion can light a whole building on fire within a second, flames erupting from the wood that started to splinter and crack.

Jay pulled his mask over his face to block out the smoke and dust. He came to a halt, his exit was blocked off by a large beam that had fallen.

"Damn." He said."Hey, I'm stuck in the palace my exit is block, but I can try to find a way out."

His heart started to pound faster when he didn't get an answer back. The comms were blocked.

"Okay...Okay I can-cough- find a way out." He began to look around for another way. There was no way for him to use spinjitzu, if he did then the whole ceiling would come down. Jay turned and ran back the way he came.

"Come on." He growled as he tried to find another way that wasn't blocked. He looked around in the room he was in, he was pretty much stuck.

He pulled his mask down, he couldn't breath, his oxygen was running out and the time he had was slowly ticking away. Suddenly he heard an eerie creak, he looked up and saw the roof started to splinter and cave inward towards him.

"Oh no."

He took off towards the other room, but he tripped over the rubble. He turned onto his back and tried to get out of the way but it was too late. The ceiling collapsed onto him, unfortunately a large sharp metal rod found its way into Jay's thigh. He pushed all the light rubble off of him, but the large beams stayed, crushing him. He felt his breath literally blow away as one of the beams added pressure onto his stomach.

He screeched in pain as the rod dug deeper into his flesh. His breathing became quicker and he started to get light headed.

"Guys?" He used his comms on his last chance in an attempt for help, but they were still blocked. He laid his head back and tried to control his heavy breathing. His hands were rested on his thigh, it was painful, extremely for him.

"Someone...Please…"

XX

"Is everyone out of the palace?!" Lloyd asked in a panic as he rushed down the steps to the others They had dragged all the unconscious guards away from the palace, since they couldn't get in. Lloyd looked around at everyone who was hurt.

"Where is the blue one? Jay?" Harumi said from the side.

Everyone stopped and looked back at the palace."Jay was on duty inside." Zane stated.

Cole, Kai, and Nya took off towards the palace stairs.

"No stop!" Unfortunately for them Zane and Lloyd managed to snag Kai's arms.

"What are you doing?!" Kai shouted as Zane let go. They all looked back to see Cole and Nya disappearing into the burning palace."Jay could die!"

Lloyd lifted his mask."They will get him out, right now we have to take care of the wounded. Zane you help by putting out the fire we can see, but don't freeze off the exit."

Kai rolled his eyes and growled, the one time he wanted to be helpful he was told no, and if he ran in while ignoring Lloyd's command, he would surely get a punishment. Lloyd definitely had gained himself the leader title over the years.

XX

"JAY!" Cole hollered. He squinted through the smoke. Nya soon yelled the same thing and waited for a response.

They didn't receive a response.

Cole shook his head."Better not die on us." He mumbled as he moved a beam out of the way for the two to get through. As they moved on, Nya also did her best to put out any flames near them, but the area would just light back up again.

"Come on..." Then they heard a very faint moan, just barely audible, it could've been the boards of the palace getting to splinter and crack.

Cole and Nya look at each other.

"Jay!?" Cole called, they heard it again and their eyes went wide and took off sprinting in the direction of the weak attempt for help."Jay we are coming!"

The two jumped over, crawled, and lifted rubbled to get to their friend. They came to the room where the ceiling had caved in. It was a mess.

"There is no way he-" Cole spotted a blue sleeve laying behind a large beam."Or maybe he is."

Both carefully made their way around the beam to see their friend lying helplessly under the rubble.

"Jay!" Nya gasped. She kneeled down next to his head and brushed the hair out of his face. It was blackened from the smoke.

She checked for a pulse and sighed with relief." He's breathing, barely."

Cole released a large breath as he examined the wound and he felt a guilty of the pain Jay had been through in just a short time."It's lodged deep in his thigh, I can lift all this but you need to be quick to pull him out." At any moment the palace could crumbled and crush all three of them.

Nya nodded and looked down to Jays face. He barely opened his eyes.

"Nya." He said in a very weak voice.

She had tears in her eyes, just emotions washing over her, the thoughts of the worse things that could've happened to the blue ninja.

"Hey, it's okay we are gonna get you out, Cole has to-cough- lift the beam, it's gonna hurt." She grabbed his hand and wrapped her arm under his right arm.

"Alright." Cole got a good grip on the rod and prepared himself to lift it."Three, two, one."

He used all of his strength to lift it up and Nya quickly dragged Jay out from under the rubble. The blue ninja gave a cry of pain as the rod was removed, but it still felt relieving knowing it was out of his thigh. Nya stood him up and waited for Cole to take him. He let the rubble drop softly, grabbed Jay and lifted him over his shoulder.

"Alright let's go." He said with a cough after.

XX

A beam of light slipped through the blinds and woke the sleeping man. His blue orbs were welcomed with the light.

The smell of eggs and bacon filled his nose, he was really hungry.

A door opened and in came Nya with a tray of food, she smiled when his eyes met hers. Slowly he started to remember the night before.

He winced as a small pain shot through his leg.

"You okay? I can go get you some pain killers if you need them."

"No." His voice was faint, throat felt a little parched."Water would be nice." He laughed and Nya handed him his glass.

"You feel okay?" Nya asked as she started to unwrap the bandages on his thigh, they needed to be changed.

"It hurts, mind filling me in on what happened the rest of the night." Jay assisted Nya and did his best to lift his leg."Oh that's gross." Jay looked away for a split second but then examined his wound. He had stitches and the edges were extremely red since there was some fresh blood.

"Yeah, you are lucky that the rod didn't go through your whole thigh, that would've ended up with a hole in your leg. Anyways the Sons of Garmadon ambushed us shortly after Cole and I went inside to find you, Lloyd and Harumi were forced to run away from the fight since they had possession of the mask. To sum it up they got the mask and we got away with the Bounty."

Nya added gauze and a patch to the wound then began to wrap up his thigh again with the support of Jay doing his best to lift it up.

"Unfortunately Harumi's parents and Hutchins didn't make it." She added quickly.

He frowned, they had one job, but they didn't do their best. They had been too focused on saving him before them.

"Cole isn't here right now, he is undercover with Zane. They went to spy on the Sons of Garmadon, but I know he was just as scared as everyone else. He was happy we found you on time." Nya handed him a small tray of food for him after she had finished securing the bandage.

"Thanks." He smiled, he wasn't that hungry at all, but to make her feel better he took a piece of toast and started to nibble on it.

"You scared all of us." Nya said looking directly at him with a pained expression. He looked back with the same face and a small smile.

"I couldn't get out and comms were blocked."

"Just don't let it happen again, okay?" Nya cupped his cheek and waited for his response.

Jay smiled."I won't."

"Good." Nya kissed him on his cheek and then stood up and headed for the door."Get some rest and don't move your leg too much. I am going to check up with the others."


	5. Episode 98 ending

**Pretty much season 10 episode 98 ending, little more detail and stuff I suppose. I wrote this because the ninja never usually show any pain or what wounds they got in the show. So yeah...This is also on my wattpad account.**

The tornado of spinjitzu had not only got rid of the Oni, but freed everyone who became trapped inside of the fog, or gas, whatever you called it. Yet it came from brave ninja who risked their lives to save everyone.

As the tornado depleted, everyone was thrown around like a ragdoll and large structures that had been torn off of the monastery were flying around until it found a spot to settle in. It was only quiet for a minute before everyone's ears were filled with the cries of their fellow teammates, along with their own, it was a terrible sound.

Cole had landed on his stomach, he got slammed into the ground and his face was bleeding, mainly from his nose. He attempted to lift himself off of the ground but failed and fell back down as he gave a cry of pain. His whole left arm gave out, the pain was unbearable. He grunted as he made it so he was sitting on the ground instead of being face first into the concrete.

He gritted his teeth as he held his arm and slowly got himself up onto his knees and soon up to his feet. He got a good look at all of the damage their tornado had done to the monastery. Although it wasn't as bad as he thought, the murals were still intact, some support beams were dragged from their bolts and had flown up into the tornado.

Cole nearly forgot about his friends for a second, he saw Nya stand up and she too looked around for their friends, she looked unharmed. A few scratches and bruises, but overall no broken or sprained bones. From a distance, Cole saw Kai under a beam, unable to move or get it off. No other bones on Coles body seemed broken so he began to walk as quickly as he could with his arm.

Nya spotted Jay in the rubble, struggling to get unstuck. She rushed over to him and assisted him in clearing the rubble from his body. Jay had a bright smile on his face as he was helped onto his feet, but it went away when she yanked on his arm and stood him up.

He cried out louder than Cole did. He heard a pop and nearly fell back down, but Nya quickly reached for under his arms and stood him up before he could fall and get hurt more.

"You okay?"

Jay grunted as he stepped lightly on his right foot, it hurt like hell. He practically hugged Nya to keep his balance and to keep himself from falling. Nya held him up and waited for him to speak first. He must've taken a tumble on his right side.

"M-my leg and wrist, I think they are both sprained." He was shaking from the pain he felt again as he tried to add pressure onto his foot.

"You're gonna be alright, I promise." Nya said as she hugged him."We are alive, that's all that matters."

Jay couldn't help but melt into her arms, times like this made him a bit emotional." A-are you okay?" He asked in a small voice as Nya wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and held onto his good arm while she wrapped her other around his waist."

"I am fine Jay, just a few cuts." She smiled and the two slowly walked.

"Kai." Cole grunted and checked to see if his friend was alive, he was and he was conscious. Kai looked up squinting at his friend."Let's get this off of you."

Cole used his right arm, using all of the strength that he could to move the beam off of his friend. Kai pushed as well to help him, Zane came over and assisted the two.

"Are you two alright?" He asked looking down at Kai who didn't seem to want to move at all."Kai?"

Kai winced as he attempted to sit up he pointed to his neck."Hurts" He blurted out. Zane bent down and scanned his friends wounded area, he then pressed two fingers down on his neck which made Kai whimper."Sorry."

Cole looked up and spotted their last friend, laying under a ton of rubble, unmoving."Lloyd!" He limped over, Nya and Jay were already over there getting rubble off of their friend, well mainly Nya.

"Here." Zane formed a small lump of ice, he tore off a small piece of cloth from his own sleeve and wrapped it around the ice. He brought it up to Kai's neck and reached for his hand and set it on the ice."Keep up the pressure, it will help for now." Zane got up and ran for their last friend. Everyone else, including Wu, had cleared the rubble and were waiting for a sign of life in the green ninja. He hadn't moved.

"Wu can't you do something? C-P-R or something?" Jay asked in a panic, he looked around to all of the others, they stayed quiet.

Wu looked down at the lifeless looking body of his nephew. One of his last blood relatives he actually cared about." I am sorry, there is nothing I can do…"

From behind Garmadon stood, staring at all six of them kneeling down to the green ninja. He felt as if he was not needed anymore, which he probably wasn't. He sighed and slowly began to walk away, holding his side. He got thrown into the wall of the monastery.

Wu stood up and looked over his nephew."I-"

Suddenly Lloyd's green eyes shot open as he gasped for air. He sat up in a panic and looked around at everyone who was cheering.

"You're alive!" Cole shouted with a laugh, he stood up to help his fellow ninja up."You scared us to death!"

Garmadon stopped when he heard the commotion, he turned and looked back, catching Wu's eye. He nodded and then proceeded to leave the monastery.

"Goodbye brother." Wu said as he too turned to walk away to assist his ninja.

"First spinjitzu master…"Lloyd mumbled as he rubbed his head and stood up looking around.

"Haha Lloyd must've hit you head pretty hard." Cole said as he smiled, Nya started to assist Jay in walking inside while Zane, Lloyd, and Cole headed over towards Kai.

Wu sighed and smiled, his nephew was still alive and well from the looks of it, so were his pupils." Ninja, shall we get ourselves taken care of and rest…"


End file.
